Love Request Sent
by softsparkles
Summary: One friend request led one thing to another. Edward is an average boy who has a little crush on Rosalie Hale so he pretends to be someone he's not. Same thing with Bella, she has a little crush on Emmett and so she pretends to be someone she's not. But without knowing, those two talk to each other practically 24/7... But in real life, they hate each other so much. AH


**Hiya! First story, first time author and first time at doing something like this. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of this story (I got it off a movie) or Twilight.**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

"Okay everyone gather around!" Mrs Hale ordered us. Everyone went into their usual little groups. The fashionistas, the slutty bitches who think they're so popular but in reality they just have a huge imagination which still hasn't popped, unlike their cherry. Then there's the nerds, the football team jerks, the show off cheerleaders, and then my group, the photographer "freaks" as we were called.

"Wow, if only all of you people got together this fast in class then it'd be such a miracle." She smirked.

As if on cue, "We would if you taught all our classes!" One of the boys yelled out which made the teacher snicker and the other boys wolf whistle.

Mrs Hale was a young, beautiful and an easy going teacher; she was like a second Mom to me. Her daughter Rosalie was her only daughter, but her Father's fifth. Rose was a model and my best friend. Our families had known each other since our parents' high school days.

"Flattering. Anyways, moving on. In about two month's time, our school will be having a very important charity event. But how many of you know that the exact same day is the school's twenty-fifth anniversary?"

I snorted quietly, who would care less?

"Nobody… as expected. So what I think is that, that day should be extra special. Any ideas?" She asked curiously. I was actually quite surprised that people even had ideas.

"Dance off?" A guy from the football team said. Mrs Hale shook her head slowly.

"Fashion show?" A bouncy brown haired chick, Jessica I think was her name, said.

I rolled my eyes. Sure, why not have a fashion show to represent twenty-five years of this school and also make money for a_ cancer_ charity.

"No," Mrs Hale grimaced. Being the president of the photography group obviously gave me a photographic idea. I snickered quietly to myself as I realized how stupid that sounded. But I still gave it a chance, oh well here goes. I raised my hand high and waited. She nodded towards me and smiled.

"How about a huge slideshow showing all the important events, people, etc from the past twenty-five years?" I said confidently.

A loud snicker came from the other side. "Can someone say boring?"

… Can someone say demon?

Edward Cullen's voice filled the air as he commented on my idea. I hated his opinion anyway so it didn't matter. In fact, I hated everything related to him. His spoiled, rich, snobby personality was probably created just to annoy the living crap out of me. I hated his stupid shiny Volvo which was more precious to him than his life… if he had one, that is. I hated his damned, stupid… perfectly sculptured face.

I just hate him.

And the good thing is that our feelings are mutual.

"Can someone say '_shut up!'_?" I sneered in his direction. He smirked at me.

"Sure thing. Shut up! And shut that boring idea of yours as well." He yelled. But just as I was about to reply back, Mrs Hale brought us back to earth.

"Edward, for someone who thinks that such a brilliant idea like Bella has is boring, then you must have an even better one, eh?" She smiled sweetly.

The atmosphere was filled with "Ooohs" and smirks. Edward sat up straight and cleared his throat; we all waited patiently for his idea.

Unfortunately, he actually had one… and it wasn't that bad.

"Every school has its break ups and important relationships, and this school does as well. So why don't we get twenty five couples, one for each year, to give a little speech or something?"

Another reason to hate him. He had such good ideas which made every girl swoon over him. Not me though, but I am still a girl.

"That is actually quite clever, and sweet. But you know what we could do? We could put together both of your ideas."

Can someone say FML?

* * *

I angrily walked outside and tried getting out of the way from all the others who were also trying to get home.

"Tell Hale you don't want to do this project and that she should find a replacement for you." A smooth voice came from behind me.

"Why?_ I_ actually want to do it. If you don't then you quit." I snapped harshly at him and stopped walking.

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "Listen, I do _not_ want to spend the next two months working with you. Find a replacement for your spot." He grumbled at me.

I gaped at him, "Hey you little fucker… The original idea was mine, okay? I am not going to quit. You get that into your scrawny little ass brain of yours!" I screeched.

Edward gasped in fake shock; he was getting nothing but amusement out of this. "This little kitty has claws. Nice."

I had such an urge to pull his stupid sex hair right out of it'd roots till he screams bloody murder.

"You know what? Ugh! Never mind…" I decided it was a bad idea… okay, a cruel and harsh idea, there you go.

He smiled sickly sweetly at me, "Don't worry, I _never_ mind."

And that was all it took for me to screech and take off.

* * *

I grunted as I thrust the now bent metal spoon into the ice cream. I kept jabbering it in and out of it so hard that no other noise could be heard. I pretended that it was Edward's face, and thrust it harder, then it was his arms and legs, which made me push the spoon in even harder.

"Baby doll, why are you trying to kill the ice-cream?" An amused voice called me.

I grumbled, "Not the ice-cream. Edward Cullen is who I'm aiming at." I replied.

Rosalie sounded confused, "The same Edward who you hate as much as he loves his Volvo?" Yeah, I tell her everything. A bit too much sometimes.

I nodded and put the poor ice-cream down. "Why?"

"He's just so arrogant! He pretends he knows everything, he's a complete jerk and he thinks he's so funny!" There was more, so much more. But I didn't even bother going near the other facts. Rose smiled at me.

"Bell, you hate all boys," It wasn't a bad thing, I just didn't like them.

"This one's extra special." I replied curtly.

My sarcasm took over my spoiled mood as she laughed and shook her head. I crawled over to her and looked at what she'd been doing for the past hour on her laptop.

"Geez Rose, stalker much?" I teased her as I glanced over at a random dude's profile.

"Hey, he was the one who sent me the request. Plus he's hot." I rolled my eyes and took over the touchpad, I scrolled up on her friend requests and my eyes bawled out and I gasped as I looked at the first request.

"Oh my God… Rose! You got a friend request from _Emmett McCarty_!" I screamed like a fourteen year old fangirling over some sparkly vampire or something.

"Yeah, I did… _so_?" She frowned at me. I started pacing around the room so fast that it nearly made me dizzy .

"Emmett McCarty… he's like, the only real man on this planet. He's so cute, and he's voice, and he's songs…" I trailed off, no doubt that I sounded as if I was describing some type of delicious food or a fluffy dog or something.

Rose chuckled softly. "Sounds like someone's got a little crush. But anyways, I'm not going to accept it."

I gasped at her. "What?" I asked her, shocked and slightly disappointed.

"I just think it's a bit despo and creepy that I've only met him once and the way he tries to connect to me is through _this_?"

"No, it is _so not_ creepy. Just accept it already." I whined like a little girl. I was practically begging her to. Rose shook her head and looked at me, bemused.

"I'm going to go grab some take out. It might take a while since its Friday night. Anything specific you want?" she stood up and walked towards the door before glancing back at me.

"McDonalds is fine."

Rose shuddered; part of being a model obviously meant having a healthy diet. "How can you even eat that stuff? It's practically handing over seven bucks for a bag of grease and calories."

"How can you live off eating salads and protein shakes? It's practically eating snail food." I poked my tongue out at her and she muttered something quietly and went off.

I quickly took the laptop into my lap and squealed when I saw that she hadn't logged out. Even if she had then it wouldn't have mattered, I knew her password anyway.

I scrolled over to the friend requests and looked for Emmett's. I didn't waste another second and I pressed _accept_.

_**Meanwhile…**_

* * *

I logged back in and grinned when I saw that she had accepted it. But what made me even more happy was that the only person online was her, alright man, this is your chance.

**Hi**

I typed to her. I scratched the back of my neck nervously, wondering if she would even read it. But within seconds, she did.

_Hi_

**How are you?**

Be polite, yes that's it... keep going.

_Good, thanks. You?_

**Same.**

_That's nice._

**So wyd?**

_Eh, nothing much. Reading. You?_

Since when were models into reading?

**Nm. What r u reading?**

I wasn't good with books at all. I didn't even know who William Shakespeare was until there was a YouTube video related to him.

_Lyrics (:_

A smiley face… score!

**Kewll (:**

_Hmm.. im bored. Up for a game?_

Sure baby… how about you, me, a rope and a bed? I smirked to myself, such a smartass I was.

**Sure. What game?**

_21 questions?_

Wasn't good as I thought but, oh well. At least we were getting somewhere.

**Sure (: ladies first**

Be a gentleman… chicks love 'em, right?

_Fav colour?_

**Brown. Fav genre of movies?**

_Anything that's good, except for horror movies. I hate them. Fav song?_

Well that's a downside for me… I was practically in love with horror movies.

**Ah k. Baby got Back (;**

That song was… epic as hell**_._**

_Your favourite song is about someone singing how much they like having sex with women who have giant asses? Lol ok… ur turn._

I have to admit, I was slightly hurt…

**Fav song that I've sang? (:**

This should be good. I was quite interested to see if we had anything at all in common.

_This is Love... I just lurvee that song so much!_

A soft gasped escaped my mouth, that was my favourite as well.

**=) nicee choice. That's my fav as well.**

_Well, I gtg. Nice talking to you._

**Cyaa (: ttyl?**

_Yeh, sure._

I grinned like a fool… I had just talked to Rosalie Hale. I quickly logged off and crawled into bed, waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please don't leave any harsh reviews (: This is my first. If you have any ideas or anything you needa say please leave a review! I've already gotten the 2nd chapter written, but not sure if I should continue…?**

**If you want, you can even Kik me, xxchocolateluvaxx.**

**Hope you enjoyed it,**

**Shiv xx**


End file.
